Les murs ont des oreilles
by GabyLC
Summary: OS Difficile à Poudlard de se tenir loin des regards. Il y a toujours quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, pour garder un oeil sur vous et vos agissements. Tant pis, ou tant mieux ! JP/LE, NL/LL, HP/GW, SPOIL T7


**Titre :** Les murs ont des oreilles  
**Auteur :** GabyLC  
**Rating :** K/G  
**Personnages :** James Potter/Lily Evans, Neville Londubat/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley 1 bonus  
**Disclaimer :** Tous ces charmants personnages sont retournés gentiment auprès de JKR après leur apparition dans cette fic. Et aucun n'a été blessé !  
**Notes :** cadeau de Saint Valentin pour Kafou34, je ne le publie ici que maintenant car je l'avais oublié au fond de mes dossiers...

* * *

**LES MURS ONT DES OREILLES**

**-**

**-**

**Couloir du septième étage, entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, novembre 1976:**

«Evans, attends!»

La voix de Sirius Black n'eut même pas le temps de retentir dans le vide: le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma bien avant, coupant tout son venant de l'intérieur de la tour. L'inverse était vrai aussi, c'est pourquoi Lily abandonna rapidement l'idée de retenir ses larmes. Au point où en était sa dignité, elle jugea même qu'elle pouvait se laisser glisser à terre, les genoux repliés contre son visage.

«Allons, mon enfant, allons, qu'est ce qui vous mets dans cet état?» demanda doucement une voix féminine derrière elle.

Les sanglots de la jeune rousse ne cessèrent pas pour autant: cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, son interlocutrice continua à parler toute seule.

«Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais depuis que je suis accrochée là, j'en ai vu passer des cœurs en peine. Si cela peut vous consoler, sachez que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses dans ce genre de cas…  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos sermons, marmonna la préfète-en-chef  
- On dirait bien que si, au contraire! Allez, parler permet souvent de démêler les nœuds qui semblent inextricables au départ. A qui voulez-vous que je raconte tout ceci de toute façon?  
- Toute l'école sait très bien que la moitié des rumeurs partent des confidences que vous faites à Violette, fit remarquer Lily en relevant le nez.  
- Oh, ça? Hum, et bien… C'est possible que parfois… tenta de se justifier la Grosse Dame en rougissant.  
- Bah, je m'en fiche de toute façon. Ce sera toujours moins pire que ce qu'on entend déjà sur moi dans les couloirs. Au moins, vous, vous ne me traitez pas de «Sang de Bourbe»! lança la rouquine avec une colère non dissimulée.  
- Est-ce que Potter et sa bande vous aurait…?  
- Non! Non, ne prenez pas cet air choqué. Ils sont tous issus de familles de sang pur, c'est vrai, mais ils ne me traiteraient jamais de cette façon là. Black s'est même fait renié par toute sa famille pour avoir affirmer que ces idées étaient sans fondement.  
- Ce sont bien des élèves de Godric! conclut fièrement la Grosse Dame»

Elle laissa passer quelques instants, laissant à Lily le temps de réfléchir à la valeur qu'avaient tout de même ces quatre grands idiots. A en juger par le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille s'en rendait tout à fait compte. La Grosse Dame aurait parié son cadre que cette dispute serait bien vite oubliée.

«Mais au fait… Qu'est ce qui vous a fait penser que je pleurais à cause de Potter? C'est Sirius qui m'a rappelée! réagit soudain la rouquine.  
- L'intuition sans doute…  
- Oh Merlin pitié, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote!  
- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez effrayante quand vous faisiez ce regard là?  
- Souvent, Potter et les premières année en tête.»

Le sourire du portrait s'élargit encore un peu, ne manquant pas d'agacer la jeune Evans qui ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Une fille si intelligente d'habitude… L'amour avait parfois des effets inattendus.

«Vous allez finir par me dire ce qui vous amuse, ou il faut que je le devine?  
- Je remarquais juste, et ce depuis quelques temps, qu'avec vous n'importe quel sujet de conversation a tendance à revenir autour de Potter.  
- Que?... Vraiment! s'exclama Lily en rougissant violemment  
- Vous pouvez tromper la plupart de vos camarades, jeune fille, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas la première adolescente éplorée qui se retrouve à discuter ainsi avec moi.  
- Je ne suis pas «éplorée», répliqua la préfète, légèrement vexée.  
- Ne le prenez pas comme ça, voyons. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous tracasse, maintenant que vous réalisez que vous n'avez plus grand-chose à me cacher.»

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière d'appeler aux confidences. Lily détailla la toile avec méfiance, comme si elle hésitait à parler de ses histoires d'amour avec un simple portrait. Sans doute trouvait-elle ça un peu pitoyable d'en être réduite à se confier à des êtres en deux dimensions. Seulement, elle devait bien l'admettre, depuis quelques temps les gens acceptant de se lier d'amitié avec une fille de Moldus, c'était plutôt rare… Avec un lourd soupir, elle lâcha à contre cœur.

«C'est bon, vous avez gagné. De toute façon, ce n'est rien de très intéressant. C'est même franchement ridicule. Vous me promettez de ne pas rire?  
- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je vous le jure, répondit très solennellement la Grosse Dame.  
- C'est juste que… Oh Merlin, je n'y crois pas, je suis tellement puérile… J'avais tellement espéré que James m'invite au bal de Noël. Il le fait chaque année depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, mais jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours refusé. Ce serait ridicule si…  
- Si tous vos calculs pour vous permettre de répondre à ses sentiments tombaient à l'eau à cause d'une autre?  
- En somme.»

Il y eut un court silence que Lily s'empêcha de briser.

«Enfin, je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même. Et je n'ai pas à être jalouse qu'il ait accepté d'accompagner Emily Standford. Je n'avais qu'à réaliser avant…  
- Que vous l'aimez?»

Nouvelle pause, le temps pour la jeune fille de prendre une profonde inspiration, comme avant de faire un plongeon vertigineux.

«Oui. Oui, je l'aime.  
- Alors je peux le laisser venir vous parler et dissiper ce malentendu?  
- Comment ça!  
- Depuis le début de notre conversation, il tape dans mon dos comme un forcené en hurlant de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables qu'il doit absolument vous voir, et que cette histoire d'invitation n'est qu'une horrible méprise.»

La Grosse Dame dut retenir un éclat de rire quand elle libéra le passage, et que James Potter, emporté par son élan, tomba littéralement dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Elle s'en serait voulu de briser une scène aussi touchante.

-

**Même endroit, septembre 1997:**

«Bonjour madame. Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser entrer?»

La grosse dame leva un sourcil curieux, étonnée par cette étrange demande. On lui avait déjà demandé d'enfreindre le règlement, certes, mais jamais avec une telle politesse.

«Dîtes-moi, jeune fille, n'êtes vous pas élève à Serdaigle?  
- Si, mais mon petit ami est à Gryffondor, lui.  
- Je vois… Cependant, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. Il vous faut le mot de passe.  
- Alors, pourriez-vous me donner le mode de passe, s'il vous plait?  
- Bien sûr que non, enfin!»

Loin de s'énerver, la jeune fille, une blonde aux grands yeux bleus, se contenta de scruter la toile avec attention. Le portrait commença à se tortiller dans son cadre, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observée.

«Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire là, vous feriez mieux de…  
- Comment vous vous appelez? l'interrompit l'élève  
- Mon nom? Eh bien… Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas posé une telle question! répondit la Grosse Dame en rougissant légèrement.  
- Ca veut dire que vous ne vous en souvenez plus?  
- Voyons, c'est évident que je sais comment je m'appelle! Et vous, mademoiselle, quel est votre nom? éluda le tableau  
- Luna Lovegood. »

Un nouveau silence passa durant lequel la Gardienne de la tour des Gryffondor espérait vaguement que cette étrange interlocutrice s'en aille. C'était peine perdue, elle continuait à détailler la toile avec le plus grand soin.

«Et qui vous a peint?  
- Le sieur Godric lui-même!  
- Vous avez connu Gryffondor?  
- Et pas qu'un peu, si vous voulez tout savoir. Pour vous mettre dans la confidence… la Grosse Dame se pencha un peu vers l'avant du cadre, j'étais sa nourrice quand il n'était pas plus grand qu'un farfadet.  
- C'est impressionnant.» déclara simplement Luna en caressant le cadre vernis du bout des doigts.

Finalement, cette petite Serdaigle lui était bien sympathique. C'était la première fois en plusieurs centaines d'années qu'elle était accrochée là qu'un élève s'intéressait à elle autrement que comme un simple portier. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à la renvoyer bredouille dans sa salle commune.

«Dites-moi, jeune fille, comment s'appelle l'objet de votre visite?  
- C'est Neville Londubat, l'informa Luna avec un léger sourire de Joconde.  
- Un brave garçon, assurément. Il a cependant la sale manie de toujours me réveiller en pleine nuit avec la bande de Potter. Mais c'est un brave garçon, répéta-t-elle, convaincue.  
- Je sais…  
- Enfin, ce sont tous des héritiers de Godric, je devrais m'y faire depuis le temps. Déjà enfant, c'était un véritable sacripant. Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, vous n'imaginez même pas!  
- Ca ne devait pas être facile. Est-ce qu'il ramenait des animaux étranges à la maison?  
- Oh oui! s'exclama le portrait. Au début, il s'agissait de simples lézards, parfois des salamandres. Puis des créatures de plus en plus bizarres, jusqu'au jour où il est revenu avec un dragon! Vous vous rendez-compte? Un véritable vert gallois!  
- Et jamais de Ronflak Cornu?»

La question déstabilisa totalement le tableau. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette espèce aux sonorités improbables? Il valait mieux éviter cette conversation dont elle commençait à perdre la maîtrise.

«Peut-être voulez vous que je fasse passer un message à M. Londubat de votre part?  
- Non, merci. J'avais juste envie de le voir.»

Manqué. Enfin, ce n'était pas les sujets de conversation qui lui manquaient! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait…

«Saviez-vous, ma chère, qui choisit le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, celui dont vous semblez tant avoir besoin? Eh bien c'est moi! Et devinez quoi?  
- Gryffondor avait vraiment un Ronflak Cornu de compagnie? tenta Luna.  
- Non, non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Cela n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec Godric d'ailleurs… Bref, aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de changer ce fameux sésame.  
- C'est une excellente idée, approuva l'élève sans avoir l'air d'écouter.  
- J'avais donc une proposition à vous faire, insista le plus âgée. Par exemple, vous pourriez me souffler quelque idée en ce qui concerne cette clef…  
- Parce que vous n'en avez plus? C'est vrai, ce doit être difficile de se renouveler. Heu… Par exemple, «Ronflak Cornu», ça vous conviendrait?  
- Je… Oui, pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est assez difficile à deviner. Merci de votre aide.  
- De rien.»

Elles se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, la discussion ayant tout l'air d'être terminée.

«Sinon, vous ne vouliez pas entrer? relança la Grosse Dame  
- Si, mais vous n'avez pas voulu me laisser passer.  
- C'est parce qu'il fallait que vous disiez le mot de passe, jeune étourdie!  
- Oh, je vois! le regard de Luna s'illumina comme sous le coup d'une révélation. Ronflak Cornu!»

Le tableau se déplaça avec un soupir de soulagement pour révéler une entrée circulaire découpée dans le mur de pierre. L'élève de Serdaigle s'y engouffra rapidement en apercevant Neville assis à une table de la salle commune. Tandis que la Grosse Dame se remettait en place devant le passage, elle pouvait entendre leur conversation derrière elle:

«Luna? Mais que… Enfin, je veux dire, comment tu es entrée?  
- Oh ça… Il faudra que je te raconte.» répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

La Grosse Dame n'avait aucun mal à lui imaginer une expression mutine alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Quant à elle, elle était partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se faisait avoir de la sorte…

-

**Toujours devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, mai 2016:**

«Harry Potter! Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais d'enfreindre le règlement de cette école, même après l'avoir quittée?»

L'inculpé sortit la tête de sous sa cape d'invisibilité avec un sourire d'éternel adolescent. Le retour à Poudlard semblait même avoir effacé les premières marques que le temps avait laissé sur son visage. Pour un peu, la Grosse Dame se serait cru en plein paradoxe temporel.

«Je suis déjà découvert? Je vois que l'âge n'altère aucunement vos perceptions, madame.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes devenu galant avec le temps que je vais ignorer la deuxième personne qui se cache sous cette cape!»

Une tête rousse émergea du néant à son tour: Ginny Weasley se tenait serrée contre son mari, la cape toujours serré contre sa taille, et riant comme une collégienne. Pour elle aussi, on aurait dit que les années s'étaient contentées de glisser sur sa tête sans parvenir à l'atteindre. La Grosse Dame ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attendrie devant ce spectacle. Peut-être qu'elle vieillissait, finalement. Elle prit une voix autoritaire pour la forme.

«Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux, à cette heure de la nuit?  
- C'est l'anniversaire de James demain… commença Harry  
- … Et nous voulions lui faire une petite surprise! finit Ginny en sortant un paquet allongé du couvert de l'invisibilité.  
- Ce n'est pas un balai magique, tout de même?»

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard mi-complice, mi-gêné.

«He bien…  
- Vous savez pourtant très bien que la possession d'un balai par un élève de première année est strictement interdite! Non, n'essayez pas de me faire ces yeux là, je ne peux pas cautionner ça!»

Voyant qu'elle resterait campée sur sa position, Harry tenta un nouvel angle d'attaque.

«Mais dites-moi… Comment avez-vous deviné que nous étions là?  
- Jeune homme, je connais cette cape d'invisibilité depuis longtemps, bien avant que votre père ne soit né. Je ne compte plus les élèves de Gryffondor qui s'en sont servis pour aller courir dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Cet objet a une mauvaise influence sur les esprits juvéniles.  
- Oh, vous avez bien raison! renchérit Ginny, moqueuse.  
- Merlin, chérie, tu n'es pas censée me soutenir?  
- Seulement quand tu as raison!»

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis fit semblant de bouder comme un gamin, laissant à sa tendre moitié le soin de s'occuper de la réussite de leur mission d'infiltration.

«Au fait, comment va notre fils? demanda Ginny  
- Il va bien, un peu trop peut-être, répondit la Grosse Dame. Il n'est qu'en première année, et il est déjà la coqueluche de toutes les filles de sa maison.  
- C'est vrai! s'étonna sa mère  
- Je pensais bien qu'il ne vous racontait pas ça dans ses lettres…»

Harry toussa fort peu discrètement et détourna le regard.

«Harry James Potter!  
- On savait bien que tu réagirais comme ça… tenta de se défendre le jeune homme  
- Oh, c'est trop facile! Comme si j'étais du genre à m'énerver pour…  
- Chérie, c'est exactement ce que tu fais! De toute façon, James ne fait rien de mal, je te le promets, sinon je serais le premier à le lui reprocher. C'est une promesse.  
- Je me demande comme je fais pour vivre avec vous parfois…  
- Tu étais habituée à vivre avec six grands frères? suggéra Harry  
- Idiot, tu sais que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir et tu en profites!»

Ginny déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son imbécile d'époux avant de se retourner vers le tableau.

«Il y a encore beaucoup de choses dans le genre que mes deux hommes me cachent?  
- Vous n'imaginez même pas! s'exclama la Grosse Dame, amusée, malgré les grands signes de tête du Survivant.  
- Vraiment, ou vous me faites marcher?  
- Sachez seulement que ce serait une mauvaise idée que de le laisser mettre la main sur d'autres artefacts magiques qui lui permettraient d'enfreindre le règlement que ceux qu'il possède déjà… dit-elle en lorgnant sur la cape d'invisibilité qui couvrait toujours à moitié les deux visiteurs.  
- «D'autres»?  
- Chérie, je te jure que cette fois, je ne suis au courant de rien! protesta la cible de deux regards accusateurs.»

Un tableau plus loin dans le couloir leur hurla de faire moins de bruits, qu'ici il y avait de braves gens qui voulaient dormir! Le reste de ses protestations se perdit dans des grognements plus ou moins intelligibles, mais ils furent efficaces. Les trois trublions arrêtèrent soudain leurs chamailleries et se regardèrent comme trois enfants pris en faute. Ginny fut la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

«Bon, et bien... il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous installer tranquillement ici et à attendre demain pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à notre petit diable de fils!  
- Tu es sûre que ça va aller pour Albus et Lily? s'inquiéta vaguement Harry  
- Ils sont chez mon frère, non? Alors tout ira bien. Ca fera de la compagnie à Rose et à Hugo, argumenta Ginny en s'asseyant par terre, tirant à elle la cape d'invisibilité et son propriétaire.  
- Si tu le dis…  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir en papa gâteau comme ça! dit-elle en se roulant en boule aussi confortablement que possible.  
- Hm, j'ai l'impression désagréable de me retrouver à une planque au boulot, bougonna vaguement Harry en s'installant à son tour.  
- Vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir là?» s'insurgea la Grosse Dame, le premier temps de surprise passé.

Avant que la discussion n'ait pu s'engager à nouveau sur la pente raide des décibels, deux élèves de première année surgirent de la salle commune, coupant net la parole à la gardienne du passage.

«Waouh, trop fort! J'avais raison, vous êtes vraiment là! s'émerveilla une tête brune complètement ébouriffée.  
- James! On peut savoir ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci?  
- Mais maman…  
- Répond à ta mère, fiston!  
- D'abord, je peux vous poser la même question, hein!  
- SILENCE, J'AI DIT SILENCE!»

Décontenancés par le rappel à l'ordre de leur enfant, les deux parents mirent à profit cette brève interruption pour reprendre leurs esprits. Comme on ne devient pas le Survivant sans un minimum de reflexes, Harry fut le premier à réagir et il s'empara, comme s'il s'agissait du vif d'or, du parchemin que tenait James.

«Comment est-ce que tu as mis la main sur ça? demanda-t-il, stupéfait en reconnaissant la Carte du Maraudeur.  
- Elle trainait sur ton bureau… Et de toute façon tu t'en servais jamais!  
- Je suis très… Harry s'apprêtait à féliciter son fils quand il croisa le regard noir de sa femme, mécontent de toi! On ne doit pas voler dans le bureau des adultes!»

Sa volonté et sa fermeté ne tinrent pas longtemps face au regard penaud de James. Son père lui mit une grande tape dans le dos qui lui arracha un hoquet.

«Allez mon bonhomme, ne t'en fait pas, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu! Joyeux anniversaire!»

La Grosse Dame secouait la tête devant se spectacle, se donnant un air navré particulièrement convaincant. Cependant, elle devait bien admettre que sans les différentes bandes d'amis qui ne manquaient pas de se former autour des membres de la famille Potter, elle s'ennuierait bien à garder l'entrée de la maison de Gryffondor.


End file.
